He'll Never Love You Like Me
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Stacie and Chloe are tired of getting the runaround, so how do they make their frustrations clear to the people they love? Through song of course! Staubrey and Bechloe with a side of Friendship Goals. Stacie/Aubrey, Beca/Chloe, Barden Bellas.


AN: This one-shot is inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's "He'll Never Love You." Enjoy!

Stacie gave an amused smirk as Chloe marched into her bedroom and dramatically fell on her bed. Stacie swatted at the ginger's leg as she grabbed the last of her laundry to place in her dresser.

"I thought we all agreed to knock before entering after the Amy/Lilly debacle," reminded Stacie and Chloe blew out a breath in a huff.

"Sorry, I forgot. Beca just pissed me off and I can't be in our room. Why is she my roommate again?"

"Because you requested, nay, demanded it."

"Oh, right, but that was back when I thought I meant something more to her. She finally called things off with Jesse, but has she talked to me about what is going on with us? No, instead she is pretty much giving me the runaround. Your bestie is giving me whiplash."

"My bestie, what about yours? I still can't believe she is bringing someone to the party. This is our party, a Bella party, I thought that would be sacred to her, but did she think about how I would feel seeing them together? It is bad enough I didn't even find out about him from her."

"Sorry about that again, I didn't mean for you to hear my conversation with Beca," said Chloe with a wince and Stacie shrugged.

"It's okay. I just wish she would talk to me. I know she made her choice. Once she graduated, we were over, but she didn't give me a say in that. She didn't give me a say in us being over, she didn't tell me she was bringing that preppy boy, and she hasn't talked to me since they got together. Trust me, your bestie is far worse than Beca."

"How about we just hate them both right now and call it a truce," suggested Chloe and Stacie gave a nod as she joined her on the bed. They stared up at the ceiling and Stacie sighed.

"Is he cute? Like, cuter than me cute," asked Stacie and Chloe smiled at her.

"First off, I wouldn't describe you as cute. Drop dead gorgeous, sexy as hell, sure, but not cute. He is cute, but not gorgeous or sexy. Don't worry. They won't last."

"How do you know," asked Stacie as she propped herself up on her elbow to face her.

"Okay, I am going to tell you something, but you cannot tell Aubrey you know."

"I promise," said Stacie as she nodded.

"She still thinks about you a lot. She has her reasons for why she is keeping her distance, but you haven't just been tossed aside. It is hard for her too."

"I doubt that. Is that why she is bringing her boyfriend? Because this is all hard for her?"

"That's all I can say," said Chloe and Stacie groaned. They both looked up when Ashley knocked on the door.

"Hey, we're going on a drink run for the party. You two coming," she asked and they nodded as they rolled out of the bed. Neither of them felt much like having a party that night with their love lives in the balance, but they put on brave faces for their friends.

Stacie hated Chadwick Billings. She hadn't even met him yet, but she hated him. She was watching from a distance, avoiding the awkward encounter, as Aubrey brought him around to different Bellas to introduce him. What Stacie hated the most is that they looked like they belonged together. His sandy brown hair complemented her blonde. He was tall enough for Aubrey to tuck into his side as his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Stacie's eyes widened when Aubrey spotted her and gave a wave. She sighed and waved back as she headed over to the couple. Beca gave her a sympathetic smile as Stacie stuck her hand out to meet the man currently holding the woman she loved.

"Stacie Conrad, Aubrey and I were Bellas together," said Stacie and he shook her hand.

"Chadwick Billings, Aubrey's boyfriend," he informed and she gave a curt nod in acknowledgement.

"There are a lot of people here. I didn't think women doing acapella as a hobby would have so many friends," he said as he looked around and Beca glared at him. She was about to respond to the insult, but Stacie beat her to it.

"Well you would be surprised how many people want to be friends with National Champions and this hobby got us this awesome house on-campus," said Stacie as she crossed her arms and Aubrey took a step in between them.

"He was just joking, Stace," assured Aubrey and Chadwick chuckled as he put up his hands.

"I apologize, bad joke. Aubrey and I tease each other all the time about our extracurricular activities in college, but to the outside world it may seem condescending. That's why I love our little bubble," he said before kissing Aubrey's hand. She blushed and cleared her throat as Stacie looked away.

"We should say hello to the rest of the Bellas. It was really nice of you to invite us to your first party here. The Bella House is amazing. We'll catch up in a bit," she said before pulling Chadwick toward Ashley and Jessica. Stacie shook her head in disbelief.

"What an ass," she grumbled and Beca slowly nodded.

"Yea, I know that stung a bit."

"Well, you should. You did it to Chlo for months," muttered Stacie and Beca frowned in confusion.

"Hey, my situation with Chloe is different."

"Why, because you refuse to acknowledge it? Bree is doing the same thing."

"Chloe and I aren't…well, we're…it is more complicated."

"You know who you sound like right now? Aubrey," she said before walking away and Beca shook her head in frustration.

Chloe glared across the room as she watched Beca dancing with a petite brunette and whispering in her ear. Stacie handed Chloe a bottle of beer and sighed.

"Okay, you win this round. My bestie is an asshole," she conceded as Chloe nodded.

"It is one thing for her to avoid me because she doesn't want to deal with us, but to do it while trying to hook up with someone else is just cruel," said Chloe as tears filled her eyes. Stacie quickly shook her head.

"No, you aren't going to cry. They don't deserve our tears. If they want to throw their new flings in our faces, we should be able to show them what they are missing. Be ready to follow my lead," said Stacie as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going," asked Chloe and Stacie smiled mischievously.

"To get us some backup," informed Stacie before sauntering through the crowd. Chloe tried not to, but she turned her attention back to Beca, who was wearing the smile that always made Chloe melt as she spoke with the other girl. The feedback from a microphone echoed through the speakers of the house before Stacie's voice could be heard.

"What's up, Barden," shouted Stacie and all the partygoers cheered. "For those that don't know me, I am Stacie, one of the Bellas, and I would like to welcome you to our first annual Bella Back to School Bash."

"Bellas rule," called Amy and Stacie laughed.

"To celebrate the start of a new year, I figured some of the Bellas and I would serenade you to really get the party started. Chlo, CR, let's do this" she said and Chloe and Cynthia Rose stepped onto the fireplace that Stacie was using as a makeshift stage.

"Hit it, Lilly," called Stacie and Aubrey gulped as she recognized the song. Hayley Kiyoko was one of Stacie's favorite musicians and she made Aubrey listen to her anytime they were in the car together. She glanced over at Chadwick and was relieved that he didn't pick up on Stacie's song choice. She then glanced over at Beca and was surprised when they shared a look, both knowing why Stacie and Chloe were singing that particular song. Stacie, Chloe, and Cynthia Rose began dancing with one another as Stacie sang.

"I left a mark on your neck. I know that you won't forget. Yeah, I know, yeah, I know, I'm the best you've ever had. Yeah 'cause I'm sweet like that. Yeah, you know, yeah, you know. Playing with my fingertips, sitting there biting your lip, trying to kiss, who are you trying to trick? Why don't you just cut the shit?" Beca bit her lip nervously as Chloe locked eyes with her.

"Because baby you know that you got it. Girl, yeah, you know that you want it. Girl, why can't you just be honest with yourself," sang Chloe. Stacie and Cynthia Rose joined her on the chorus as they all belted out the song.

"I know every day you're thinking of me. I make it better when you're feeling lonely. You say that no one will understand. You wish you could but you just can't, so how many days, how many nights until you realize he'll never love you like me? He'll never love you like me," they sang as Beca tried to focus on her breathing. Aubrey tried to not be affected by the words and the way Stacie's body moved seductively, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the leggy brunette as she sang.

"Talking until 3 A.M. Giving me that look again. Yeah, I know, yeah, I know, I'm the drug you never did, higher than you've ever been. Yeah, you know, yeah, you know. Took me like I was a hit, addicted but trying to quit. Get over it. Act like you already did. So thirsty, you're drowning in it," sang Stacie and she giggled when Chloe and Cynthia Rose grinded against her. Chloe gave her a wink before smiling seductively at Beca.

"Cause baby, you know that you got it. Girl, yeah, you know that you want it. Girl, why can't you just be honest with yourself? I know every day you're thinking of me. I make it better when you're feeling lonely. You say that no one will understand. You wish you could but you just can't, so how many days, how many nights until you realize he'll never love you like me," sang Chloe. Beca and Aubrey looked around as everyone in the house began singing along. Aubrey's eyes widened when Stacie stepped closer to her. Their eyes never made contact though as Stacie looked at everyone but her.

"Hold on, you tell me that I'm not the one, but you know what is right, you say is wrong. Playing with my fingertips, sitting there biting your lip, trying to kiss, who are you trying to trick? Why don't you just cut the shit? Cause he'll never love you like me," sang Stacie and Aubrey bit her lip when Stacie danced seductively in front her. Chadwick glanced at the two of them, noticing the way Aubrey's eyes were trained on the brunette as she finished the song with Chloe and Cynthia Rose.

"I know every day you're thinking of me. I make it better when you're feeling lonely. You say that no one will understand. You wish you could but you just can't, so how many days, how many nights until you realize he'll never love you like me," they finished and the crowd cheered as the three of them took their bows.

"Thanks for the backup, CR," giggled Chloe and Cynthia Rose winked at both of them.

"Anytime if it means having your two fine asses dancing on me," teased Cynthia Rose.

Aubrey kept her distance from Stacie the rest of the night and was relieved when Chadwick suggested they head out. The two of them were driving back to her apartment, but it wasn't their usual comfortable silence. She and Chadwick didn't talk much and usually she appreciated his stoic demeanor, but this silence was different. It was awkward and she glanced over at him.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. I am sorry if it was a bit much. The girls can be rowdy," she explained and he slowly nodded as his eyes stayed trained on the road.

"Sure thing," he said before turning on the radio and she sighed. They spent the rest of the drive in silence and she turned to face him when he parked in front of her building.

"Something is bothering you, what is it," she asked and he sighed as he shook his head.

"I really don't want to have this talk tonight."

"So there is a talk to have?"

"Oh come on, Aubrey, I am not stupid. That was quite some performance your friends put on tonight. You know, when I first met you, I could tell you were guarded. You walked into that coffee house like a woman on a mission and didn't seem to want any company. I just figured you'd had a bad relationship or baggage like we all do. I didn't expect to see that baggage tonight."

"Chad, that performance, it was just a song. The Bellas do stuff like that all the time. I remember once we were doing karaoke and…"

"So there is nothing between you and Stacie and never has been," he questioned and Aubrey looked down.

"I am not stupid, Aubrey. If I am being honest with myself, I knew the moment she came over to introduce herself. You have been nervous all week about the party and I just thought you wanted me to like your friends, but that wasn't it. You were worried about me meeting her, right?" Aubrey couldn't look at him as tears filled her eyes.

"Stacie and I are over," she practically whispered.

"Nothing about tonight showed that. I don't even think you two realize how obvious the tension between you is. She spent the whole night watching you and I saw how often you looked for her. You should have told me."

"We broke up a couple of months ago and I thought things between us were over. We haven't even spoken since I got my new job. I wasn't trying to lie to you. Speaking of lying, are we going to talk about that little comment you made to her? You didn't just insult her, you insulted me and then I had to defend you even though I knew you were trying to be a jerk."

"Really, you are going to turn this around on me? Aubrey, you blindsided me by forcing me into a situation with your ex, an ex that still is in love with you and made that very clear tonight. I am not the bad guy here!"

"I know and I am sorry. What can I do to make it better," she asked and he smirked.

"This isn't work, Aubrey. Our relationship isn't a project for you to fix. Look, I care about you and think we can be great together, but the fact you hid all this from me makes me wonder about what kind of future we can really have."

"I care about you," she said and he nodded.

"I know you do, but I need you to answer something honestly for me. Are you still in love with Stacie," he questioned and she was caught off guard by the question. It flustered her as she tried to find the words to assure him Stacie wasn't an issue, but nothing came out. He sighed and rested his head back against his seat.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye, Aubrey," he said as he unlocked the car door for her. She wanted to protest and say she only wanted to be with him, but deep down she knew he was giving her an out that she should take.

"I am sorry. Goodbye," she said before getting out of the car. She headed for her apartment, but his voice made her turn back around.

"Aubrey, wait," he called and she was surprised when he pulled her in for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they ever shared and yet the usual feeling in the pit of her stomach reared its ugly head as the kiss triggered memories of the amazing kisses she shared with the girl she tried to convince herself was only a friend now. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave a sheepish smile when they pulled apart.

"Sorry, I guess I just wanted to make sure," he mumbled and she nodded.

"Thank you for bringing me home and waiting to talk until after the party. I am sorry I didn't tell you about her before you met her. I guess I was hoping it would just all go away, but it hasn't," she confessed. He surprised her again, this time, opting for a hug and kiss on her forehead.

"You should tell her how you feel," he advised.

"Thanks," she said and he gave her a sad smile before heading back to his car. She stood there in a daze for a moment, trying to figure out how things unraveled so quickly after months of trying to keep it all together.

Beca sighed in relief when she walked outside onto the deck of the backyard and saw Chloe sitting on the steps. The last of the partygoers were on their way out and many of the Bellas were cleaning up. Beca sat down beside her and her eyes widened when Chloe quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You're crying," Beca said in surprise and Chloe laughed bitterly.

"Yes, Beca, some of us actually show emotion. It isn't every night I have to watch the person I care about grinding on someone else. Actually, I guess it is ever since I met you."

"Chlo…"

"No, I am going to say this before you give me some sob story about why you are so cold to me or do that damn pout that makes me melt. I know that you struggle with relationships, Beca. I know that your parents screwed things up in your head and you don't want to get hurt, but how many times are you going to hurt me? How many times are you going to worry more about protecting your heart at the sake of crushing mine? I am in love with you and it is infuriating that you have no clue how your actions hurt me."

"You're right," admitted Beca, which surprised Chloe.

"I am?"

"Yea, you are, but not about tonight. I have been trying to talk to you about it all night, but you kept avoiding me. I lost a bet with CR and had to be her wingman, which includes being a placeholder."

"A what?"

"She apparently has a list of girls she is trying to see if she has chemistry with and tonight she wanted to talk to two of them. So, while she was hanging with Lacy, I made sure no one else was making a move on Bianca. There is nothing between us though. We talked about music. That's all."

"But you kept smiling at her and whispering in her ear."

"You were in there, Beale. It was loud as hell and I could barely hear myself think. Oh and I am capable of smiling, you do know that, right," she teased and Chloe rolled her eyes, but giggled.

"Yes, I am aware," said Chloe as she bumped shoulders with Beca's. Beca took in a deep breath and placed her hand in Chloe's. Their eyes locked and Beca shifted closer to her.

"But you are right about how I have treated you in the past and I hate myself for it. That is why I have been so distant lately. I am embarrassed and pissed off at myself for not seeing what was happening between us before and I needed time to deal with that. I didn't want to admit it, but I was using Jesse to hide from my feelings for you and that wasn't fair to him or you. I am so sorry."

"Beca, you have to know how much I want to be with you. I have wanted this since the first day we met."

"I think I knew in that shower, but I was too scared to admit that. I never really allowed myself to think about the possibility of dating a chick and yet there I was in the shower with you wondering where you really wanted things to lead."

"If Tom wouldn't have been there, I totally would have made a move."

"I had a feeling," teased Beca and Chloe smiled at her.

"Then maybe you aren't as blind as you seem sometimes, Mitchell." Chloe melted into her touch as Beca cupped her cheek. She used her thumb to wipe away the rest of Chloe's tears before slowly leaning in. Chloe closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a tender kiss. In that moment, everything that was wrong between them felt right as they finally did what both wanted to do from the beginning.

Aubrey paced back and forth on the porch of the Bella House as she waited for Stacie to come out. She texted her to say she was on her way, but still hadn't gotten a reply. Cynthia Rose walked over to her as Ashley and Jessica grabbed the last of the trash bags to put in the bins on the side of the house.

"I went upstairs and told her you were out here. She just got out of the shower and said she'll be down in a minute," informed Cynthia Rose. Aubrey gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you," said Aubrey, thinking that would be the end of it, but frowned when Cynthia Rose didn't leave.

"What," asked Aubrey and Cynthia Rose sighed.

"Okay, Posen, what the hell are you trying to do to my girl," asked Cynthia Rose and Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her.

"Your girl?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't because you have been trying to get with Stacie since you met her. Even after it was clear we were together."

"Oh cut the dramatics. I had no problem with you two being together. The problem is how you dumped her the moment you graduated and thought you could do better, which you can't, by the way."

"That isn't what happened."

"Yea, it was, Aubrey. It was like she was just something for you to play with until you left Barden. The moment you walked across the stage, you bailed on her and that is why I have a problem with you. Stacie is one of my closest friends. Yes, I was attracted to her, but over the summer I realized that I value our friendship too much to complicate things. My problem with you has nothing to do with jealousy. I am protective of my friends." Aubrey nodded as she looked down.

"I get that."

"So, what are you doing here, Posen? You here to hurt her again? To wave your boy toy in her face? What?"

"Good questions," said Stacie as she walked out onto the porch tying her robe closed. Cynthia Rose gave her a sympathetic smile before going back inside.

"Hey," said Aubrey.

"What do you want, Bree," asked Stacie as she leaned against the railing. Aubrey laced their fingers together and stepped closer to her.

"I want to talk about tonight, about everything," said Aubrey and Stacie took in a shaky breath as Aubrey cupped her cheek.

"Stace…" Stacie pulled away from her to create some distance.

"No, you aren't going to give me that look and play this game anymore, Aubrey. I can't do this. I can't keep putting myself out there for you and letting you crush me. That isn't fair," said Stacie before heading for the door.

"Chadwick and I broke up tonight," said Aubrey and Stacie gulped as she turned back around.

"You did?" Aubrey nodded as she pulled Stacie back into her arms.

"Yes, we did, and it is something that should have never happened. I was delusional to think I could ever get over you."

"You were the one that wanted to move on, Bree. I wanted us."

"I have always wanted us, Stace. I just got scared by how much. We are complicated. I am not at Barden anymore and you are just starting your sophomore year. We are in completely different places in our lives and what if you realize…" She looked down as the words made her choke up. Stacie wrapped her arms around her.

"Realize what, baby," asked Stacie and Aubrey sighed.

"That you deserve better than me," she confessed and Stacie's eyes widened.

"Bree, what are you talking about? I am in love with you."

"Yea, for now, but what about when someone new comes along and you can actually hang out with them during the week while I am at work? What about when you find someone from the lab that actually knows what you are talking about when you mention your research? What about when you find someone smarter and prettier and as amazing as you?" Stacie was baffled by the questions and quickly shook her head.

"Wait, that's what you are worried about? The past two months have been about you worrying I would move on?"

"I just wanted to give you an out before I fell even harder for you," she admitted and Stacie groaned.

"Damn it, Posen, do you realize we have both been in hell because you refused to talk to me? I am in love with you, Aubrey, not like or fascination. I love you. I still love you even after you broke my heart and then showed up with Preppy McFratboy tonight. I wanted to strangle him."

"I am sorry about bringing Chadwick. I assumed you would have a date or at the very least tons of people lined up to get one with you and I just couldn't bear the thought of seeing you with someone else."

"So you did to me what you didn't want me to do to you," questioned Stacie and Aubrey sighed.

"It was stupid and ridiculous, but I don't think straight when it comes to you."

"You sure don't," teased Stacie with a cheeky smile and Aubrey laughed as she shook her head.

"You know, I have been in knots about us for the past two months and yet all it takes is five minutes actually talking to you to make me smile again."

"That's because we are good for each other, so how about you stop trying to decide things for us and actually let me love you," suggested Stacie as she ran a hand through Aubrey's hair.

"I can do that. I love you so much, Stacie. I am so sorry," cried Aubrey and Stacie tenderly kissed her. Aubrey moaned and deepened the kiss as they became lost in one another.

"First Beca and Chloe and now them, what was in the punch," asked Amy and the couple broke apart to see Ashley, Jessica, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, and Amy standing in the doorway. Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, and Cynthia Rose were smiling and Amy was eating popcorn as they watched them.

"Shows over, you dorks, we are going upstairs and…wait, did you say Beca and Chloe," asked Stacie and Ashley nodded with a cheesy smile.

"They've been making out on the porch for the past hour. Pretty sure I am going to need headphones tonight. We share a wall," informed Ashley and Stacie smirked.

"I am sure Cynthia Rose and Lilly will be doing the same," said Stacie with a wink as she pulled Aubrey inside.

"Goodnight," they all called in teasing, sing-song voices and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Babe, who do you share a room with," asked Aubrey as they headed up the stairs. Stacie giggled.

"No one," she assured.

"How the hell did you get a room by yourself?"

"Well, as the co-captain and only senior on the team, Chloe had the option of having her own room, but she wanted to room with Beca. I told everyone I was rooming with Beca, so by the time we all moved in and were getting settled, I just somehow ended up with my own room. Funny how that happened," said Stacie with an innocent shrug and Aubrey smiled adoringly at her.

"You're a genius, Stace."

"So I've been told before," she teased as they entered her bedroom. Aubrey locked the door and tenderly kissed her before resting her forehead against Stacie's.

"Before I get too distracted by making love to you to ask, does this mean you will be my girlfriend again?"

"I think it's best for our sanity if that is the case. Now, how about I put on some music? Do you have a playlist in mind for tonight," asked Stacie with a seductive smile as she grabbed her portable speaker and connected her phone. She licked her lips when Aubrey began to unbutton her blouse.

"Something long, it is going to be a very good night," assured Aubrey and she laughed when a familiar song filled the room.

"Really," asked Aubrey with a giggle and Stacie winked at her.

"I may have added this to one of our old playlists today. You know, just in case it came in handy," said Stacie as she pulled Aubrey into her lap.

"So you did plan on seducing me at the party," teased Aubrey as Stacie peppered kisses on her neck.

"Us ending up together was always the plan," she assured and Aubrey passionately kissed her as they fell back onto the bed and their new favorite song played.


End file.
